


Hummingbird

by YourConsentingMind



Series: The 10th Timeline [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Gen, I don't know what else to tag, Kissing, M/M, i dont even have an excuse for this fic i just wanted to write space lizards smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourConsentingMind/pseuds/YourConsentingMind
Summary: Some time after the Tournament of Destroyers, it turns out it's not only Goku who wants to see someone from Universe 6 again.Cooler, who has never dealt with such emotions before, seeks advice from his friends and family.
Relationships: Cooler & Frieza (Dragon Ball), Cooler & Goku (Dragon Ball), Cooler/Frost (Dragon Ball), Frieza & Frost (Dragon Ball)
Series: The 10th Timeline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872409
Kudos: 11





	Hummingbird

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet that belongs to The Sins of Our Father in the distant future of the fic.
> 
> This ficlet is based around the manga version of the Tournament of Destroyers, in which Frost is not inherently evil. Though I'm still far from that scene, in the parent fic Frost uses his poisonous stingers in the fight with Cooler (who he faces off against first) in an act of self defense once he feels threatened; Cooler is aware of being poisoned, though he manages to take it without getting knocked out of the ring; during the fight he begins talking with Frost and tries to make it clear he's not trying to threaten him. The two end up knocking each other out at the same time, but Frost takes his loss differently in this version of the tournament. Thanks to Cooler and Frieza being good influences in the fic, he does not end up evil like he does in the original iteration.
> 
> And that's about all the exposition needed for this fic

It had been some months since the revival and second defeat of their father, as well as the Tournament of Destroyers. Cooler spent much of his time contemplating and withdrawing into himself.

After his encounter with Frost during the tournament, he began feeling something he'd never felt before and didn't understand. He thought he could find out more about it by meditating and reflecting on the experience, but it didn't help much – the only thing it did was making him realize bit by bit what this feeling was.  
  
The Icejin was aware that talking with his friends might help him figure out what to do – but he had yet to ask any of them for it. Cooler didn't like showing his vulnerable side to anyone, not even his closest friends – the only one he always entrusted with it was Frieza. He thought to talk to his little brother about it, but Cooler felt kind of embarrassed at the thought, and assumed that Frieza wouldn't know what to do about it either, considering he hasn't ever expressed those kinds of feelings anyways (despite having Kuriza after parental feelings awoke in him some time after the defeat of Cell).  
  
He was happy to leave the leading of the Empire to Ginyu, Berryblue and Kikono – they had far more experience with that type of thing than he and his little brother did, anyway. As far as he had been told by Jaco, they seemed to be working together well with the Galactic Patrol, so he felt no worry about what they were up to since the two Icejin siblings decided to stay on Earth after the havoc that happened when Cell appeared. Besides, whatever remnants of supporters their father had in the Empire had been completely wiped out after they defected to return to Earth with King Cold to challenge Cooler and Frieza, an attempt to recover his pride after what happened on Namek years ago; though that too failed.  
  
Things had become pretty peaceful again since the Tournament of Destroyers. Everyone had gone back to their normal lives. Still, Cooler couldn't shake the feeling that this peace won't last for very long. But he put those worries aside and didn't confide his brother in them, not wanting to give him any reason for concern – he knew his nephew was a handful and Frieza was having enough troubles with his kid as is (though Cooler did enjoy helping his nephew pull some lighthearted pranks on his dad occasionally).  
  
Currently, he was sitting under a tree not far from where his family lived; their friends helped them build a home on Earth some time after the Cell Games, as until then they had been staying at Kame House. The two decided that they didn't want to hog Master Roshi's place, as they'd been staying there since their arrival on Earth when they learned their father was alive and planning to go to Earth to take revenge on Goku.  
  
Cooler originally came out here to meditate, but his mind was soon occupied by thoughts of the Icejin of the sixth universe again and he couldn't focus. He felt as if there was butterflies in his stomach, fluttering around in it, whenever he thought of Frost.  
  
During their battle at the tournament, Frost used poisonous stingers that their universal counterpart had naturally, apparently like the rest of their species in that universe. Cooler had been the first to go up against Frost and they had an even fight at first, until Frost entered his true form, in which he began overpowering Cooler's base form, forcing the Icejin to go into his fifth form to keep up. Surprisingly, Cooler then began overpowering Frost again, who had never seen such a form before, and he felt threatened by the other Icejin's immense power, because of which he instinctively used his stingers. Luckily, Cooler was steadier than the rest of his team – he was certain that if anyone else had been hit by those things, he would've easily knocked them out.  
  
Cooler tried to disperse some of the tension between the two by starting up a friendly conversation during the fight, trying to make Frost realize he wasn't attempting to threaten him – it did work somewhat, with the two ending the match in a draw, knocking each other out of the ring.  
  
Frost was a good sport about it, and seemed curious to learn more about his Universe 7 counterparts. While the others were battling it out in the tournament, the present Icejin had a nice conversation, and Cooler was sad when they had to go back to their own Universes as the Icejin just started becoming friends with one another, though he accepted it.  
  
Since then, he's been trying to go back to how things used to be, but he couldn't stop thinking about Frost and how much he wanted to meet him again.  
  
Here he was again, thinking about Frost when he originally intended to do something different. He still wasn't certain about what the feeling meant, but he decided he didn't want to wander around blindly or try to forget about it anymore, and planned to talk to his younger sibling about it when he came back later.  
  


* * *

  
Kuriza was quietly sleeping on Frieza's lap, who was sitting on the couch with his brother. Cooler seemed quite nervous about something, but the younger brother wasn't sure if he should ask about it, unsure if it was a touchy subject or not.  
  
He didn't need to wait long to figure out what was wrong though, as Cooler soon brought up the issue on hand himself.  
  
“Frieza? I have something I wanted to ask you about,” Cooler started, rubbing his neck, feeling a bit embarrassed about it still. His younger brother gave him a smile, looking over to him. “What's up?”  
  
“You remember Frost, from the tournament, right?” the older Icejin said, receiving a nod from his brother. “Well, you see... I'm having these weird feelings. I can't stop thinking about him and whenever I do, it feels like there's butterflies in my stomach-”  
  
Frieza gave a grin. “So I didn't just read you wrong back there,” he giggled. Cooler got all flushed, tail wagging nervously and him straightening up suddenly. “What do you mean-?” he asked, feeling more embarrassed about it by the minute.  
  
“You like him, silly!” Frieza replied. Cooler blinked. “I mean, of course I do; he seemed really nice when we talk-” A sudden look of realization struck his face. “Wait, you mean, like Krillin likes 18?”  
  
Frieza simply gave him another nod and a smile. “Exactly. You seemed so interested in him, I couldn't help but think there was more to it than you let on,” he replied, “and it's good to know I wasn't wrong,”  
  
Cooler rubbed the back of his head, his face having lit up in a bright purple. “Well, what do I do?” he asked his younger brother. Frieza looked thoughtfully at him, before giving a shrug. “I dunno. Never was interested in that kinda stuff so I have no clue about it.” he retorted. “Maybe you should ask Krillin or Goku about it?”  
  
The taller Icejin seemed to panic a bit at that remark. “But-” Frieza shut that down immediately. “Come now, we're all friends. They won't make fun of you or anything.” The younger brother leaned back a bit. “You should show them your vulnerable side more often. It's ok to rely on friends for help occasionally.” He softly patted Kuriza's head. “Besides, we wouldn't even be here without our friends,” Frieza looked back over to Cooler, giving him another smile. “I can't recall the countless times Sabi and the others saved our behinds before we came to Namek. And Goku and the others have done the same on various occasions too,”  
  
Cooler nodded, realizing his brother's point. Besides, there's not really anyone else he could ask. The rest of the crew they used to travel the galaxy with when they were still all kids would probably not be able to help much either – Sabi wasn't interested in that kind of stuff at all and went off to train last time after seeing the powers Goku and Vegeta had achieved, Leekus was busy with his younger step-brothers and had no time for this kind of thing anyways, and Icequ didn't really think about that kinda thing either (as far as Cooler was aware, he was on the Lookout, training his ki sensing abilities right now, so he wouldn't want to interrupt the other Icejin in his training anyways). Even if wanted to avoid it, it looked like he only had a few people he could go to and talk about this, so now was not the time to be picky.  
  
He gave Frieza a smile. “Hey, bro? Thanks for the advice,” he said. “No problem,” Frieza responded, “it's what brothers do, isn't it?”  
  


* * *

  
The following day, Cooler, Frieza and Kuriza went to visit Krillin. Originally, Cooler was going to head off alone, but Frieza figured that he could bring Kuriza along – that way, the kids could play together, while the eldest was busy with Krillin.  
  
Krillin was quite surprised to see them, as the three Icejin had been keeping to themselves after the tournament – the Earthling assumed they were busy with Kuriza, since he was still a kid and apparently a lot more of a handful than Cooler and Frieza were when they were younger. Frieza and 18 watched Marron and Kuriza play together, while Krillin sat down with Cooler, who asked to talk with him.  
  
Krillin asked what Cooler wanted to talk about to him, though the Icejin's nervous demeanor didn't go unnoticed – even if Cooler tried to keep on a brave face, his tail was a dead giveaway that he was both very nervous and seemed embarrassed at his own request. Cooler first considered that he should lead up to the topic, but he could read from Krillin's face that he already noticed how nervous the Icejin was, which prompted Cooler to scrap that plan and get straight to the point.  
  
“Krillin, I need your help,” he said, “I- need your advice on something.” Krillin raised an eyebrow, confused as to what Cooler could possibly need help with from him. “Well, what do ya need?” he asked, blinking.  
  
The Icejin gave a quiet sigh before answering. “You remember Frost, the Icejin from Universe 6 that we met during the Tournament of Destroyers? I...” Cooler trailed off for a moment, before shaking his head, sighing again in defeat. “I seem to have developed feelings for him, and I am not sure what to do. That's why I sought out you for advice, since you have experience on the topic.”  
  
Krillin gave Cooler a warm smile, patting him on the shoulder. “There's a first time for everything,” he replied. He gave the Icejin some advice on relationships and what you can do when you fall in love and want to tell someone your feelings towards them.  
  
“The most important thing is being honest with him. Without honesty and trust, nothing's gonna work out,” Krillin finished his little ted talk. Cooler thanked his friend for the advice he was given, though he very obviously still seemed nervous about it. Krillin noticed this and gave the taller Icejin a pat on the back. “Don't worry, it's gonna work out, I promise ya,” he said. “You two fit together well, and from the looks of it at the tournament, it seems like he probably feels the same,” Krillin gave Cooler a smile.  
  
“Though, I can't really help you with _getting_ to Universe 6. You're gonna have to ask Goku or Vegeta about that one,” he said, rubbing the back of his head. “I'm sure the two can help arrange something,”  
  
Cooler nodded, replying that he would go see Goku later. The group spent some more time together before Cooler, Frieza and Kuriza left to go pay Goku a visit, waving goodbye to their friends.  
  


* * *

  
The trio landed at the field that Goku and his family worked on. Goten, who was also present, noticed Kuriza immediately and ran over to him – over the past few years, the two kids had become close friends. Goku stopped what he was doing, waving over to Cooler and Frieza, who waved back. He casually jogged over to the two.  
  
“Yo, Frieza, Cooler! What's up?” he asked. The kids quickly asked if they could go off and play somewhere, to which both parents agreed, with Frieza mentioning he'll catch up with them in a moment. The two flew off, leaving the trio to themselves.  
  
“My big bro wishes to talk with you about something,” Frieza answered Goku's question from before, “Kuriza and I are here because we were visiting Krillin and his family earlier and figured it wouldn't hurt to come along and say hi,” He then gave Cooler a pat on the back. “Well, I'm off to go watch the kids,” he said, flying after the two boys.  
  
Goku scratched his head. “What did you want to talk about, Cooler?” he questioned, looking up at the taller Icejin. He gave a sigh, motioning over to the edge of a nearby river, figuring this would be a longer discussion.  
  
Once the two sat down by the riverbank, he began explaining what was up and why he sought him out. He mentioned he already visited Krillin and talked with him about it, who gave him advice on what to do and the like – but he came to visit Goku because he had no clue how to go back to Universe 6, or if there even was a possibility. Krillin suggested Goku, as he was probably the one who could get him there, if anyone could.  
  
Goku seemed lost in thought. He then looked over to the Icejin. “Well, I don't think I can get you over to Universe 6 myself, but maybe I could try asking Whis?” Cooler was a bit taken aback by that suggestion. He wanted to see Frost of course, but he thought it was pretty daring to ask the Angel of their universe for help in this matter, especially because it was such a trivial thing, at least in comparison to all the other things the attendant of their God of Destruction had to do.  
  
Cooler looked down into the water, watching the fish swim by. “Do you think he would help me out with such a trivial thing? It seems rather small compared to everything else he takes care of.” Goku, however, shook his head. “Nah, I just think you need something to convince him,” he replied, giving Cooler a smirk. “Vegeta and I have asked him smaller favors than that, and he's always complied as long as we brought something in exchange,”  
  
Cooler gave a quiet hum to the response. “Any kind of idea what Earth food they haven't tried yet?” he asked, splashing his tail softly in the water.  
  
“Hm,” Goku responded, thinking. “Maybe cheesecake? I don't think they've tried that one yet.” Cooler nodded, giving the Saiyan a smile. “Thanks for the idea. I have one more favor to ask,” the Icejin murmured. Goku tilted his head. “Would you be able to take me to Beerus' Planet? I may know Instant Transmission, but I can't godly ki, so I have no real way of getting to them.”  
  
Goku grinned. “Sure can do!”  
  
With that, the two agreed to meet again the next day at the same place. Frieza and the kids soon showed up again, and the Icejin said bye to Goku and Goten before going home.  
  
Cooler spent basically the rest of the day making a cheesecake. Thanks to having lived alone for so long, both of the Icejin siblings were pretty good at cooking themselves, so the cake turned out good.  
  


* * *

  
Whis and Beerus were quite amused by Cooler's request, especially since the only other person who had expressed wanting to see someone from the sixth Universe again was Goku up until now, and his was purely for fighting reasons.  
  
However, the dessert was more than enough to convince the two to agree to Cooler's wish, even though Beerus didn't much like dabbling in his brother's universe.  
  
When Whis left with Cooler (Beerus and Goku stayed behind because Goku  **insisted** on training), he revealed that Vados had told him Frost expressed a similar wish to Champa and her. The Angel didn't tell Cooler this up until now, since he wasn't certain the Icejin felt the same way. But when Cooler came forward with the wish of his own, the two siblings quickly agreed on a place to meet.  
  
They approached a somewhat desolate looking planet, similar to the Nameless Planet they held the tournament on. It was also in the space between the two universes, allowing for even ground, so even if it were against the wishes of the Gods of Destruction, they couldn't really do much about it.  
  
The area they landed in was a meadow with a small river coursing through it. Vados and Frost were already there, waiting for the two from Universe 7 to arrive. Frost began waving to them when he noticed them coming down, smiling. Cooler waved back, a smile creeping up on his own face.  
  
Vados and Whis chatted by themselves, giving the two Icejin some privacy to sort out their feelings with one another. Vados had not told Frost that Cooler felt the same, only saying that he wanted to meet too – similarly to what Whis told Cooler.  
  
The two sat down together by the shore and began talking, asking each other how they'd been and what they'd been up to.  
  
Cooler was the first to bring it up – very shyly so, more nervous than he had been when he first discussed this with Krillin. But he was trying to follow the Earthling's advice as best as he could.  
  
“Frost... there's something I've wanted to tell you,” Cooler started, his anxiety spiking up as he basically pressed the words out of his throat, stuttering a bit. Frost looked up at the other Icejin with a small smile, waiting for him to say what he wanted to tell him. Cooler took a deep breath to try and steady himself, mentally bracing for anything that might happen now.  
  
“Frost, I want you to know that I like you,” Cooler said, “as more than a friend.” He was ready for just about any response, and was preparing to hear that Frost didn't share the feeling, but he hoped that if that was the case, the two could at least say friends.  
  
Frost's face lit up in a light blue tone, and he scratched the back of his head, giggling. “That's really sweet of you,” he replied, “and I actually wanted to tell you... I feel the same way,” He smiled, and Cooler was quite pleasantly surprised by the response. He also blushed in his usual purple tone, similar to when he felt so embarrassed asking his brother for help – he would definitely have to thank him later when he got back home.  
  
“Really?!” Cooler asked, making sure he didn't just understand it wrong. Frost nodded, looking away for a moment before looking back up at the taller Icejin, smiling. Cooler hugged Frost tightly, beginning to giggle happily. He was so excited by those news he completely forgot he technically hadn't asked Frost if he wanted to start dating yet. Frost laughed in response, and also because he seemed quite ticklish.  
  
The two cuddled a while, before Frost eventually brought up the dating thing that Cooler had forgotten about. Cooler happily agreed, but he then remarked that they might have trouble communicating – since they were from different universes and all. Frost brought up that perhaps they could ask Vados and Whis for help on that – hoping that they would be willing to help them out with that. Cooler nodded, and the two cuddled up together, tails intertwining, coiled together tightly.  
  
Since they met when the planet was already on sunset, the moon had risen by this time and the two ended up gazing upon the stars for some time.  
  
While Cooler was talking about something regarding the stars, Frost gave him a peck on the cheek, beginning to laugh when Cooler started stuttering mid-sentence and got all flustered. The taller of the two Icejin quickly retaliated though, doing the same to Frost while he was laughing, who then began blushing in response. The pair had a good laugh about it and then continued watching the stars, pointing out their favorites in the night sky.  
  
Vados and Whis watched the two from afar, both smiling, happy that their little setup worked out.  
  
It was nearly an hour later when the two Angels decided that it was time to return to their respective universes. The two Icejin seemed kind of saddened by that, when Frost remembered their earlier talk and asked Vados if there was something the attendants could do so that the two could stay in regular contact. Whis thought for a few moments, before looking over at his sister. The two said they would figure something out for the two, but that they might need to be patient for some time till they do. The pair nodded, simply happy that the Angels agreed to try and help them out at least.  
  
Before the two parted ways for now, Frost came over to Cooler and Whis again, this time giving a Cooler a quick peck on the lips before backing up and waving to the two of them as they returned home, leaving Cooler really flustered, with Whis chuckling.  
  
The two had a nice conversation on their way home, and the Icejin expressed his thanks for Whis' help several times over, who mentioned that it was nothing.  
  
When they arrived back on Beerus' Planet, Goku was still training with Beerus, though the two interrupted their tangle when the two landed. Goku immediately asked how it went, to which Cooler responded that it went great and that the two were together now. The Saiyan congratulated him, giving him a grin and a pat on the back.  
  
The two soon headed back to Earth, where they then parted ways and went to their respective homes.  
  
Cooler arrived back home, and got to tell Frieza the good news, hugging him tightly and thanking him for helping him get out of his shell and ask for help from his friends.  
  
Cooler couldn't wait to talk to Frost again. 


End file.
